


Excuses

by CommanderNova



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, M/M, Spanking, embarrassed!Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-08 15:43:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15933512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderNova/pseuds/CommanderNova
Summary: prompt: Hey you remember that mortifying moment in school where you accidentally call your teacher mom? What if Peter was zoning out and when Tony (teaching a class) calls him on it, Peter says "sorry Daddy"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> surprise surprise, a teacher/student fic that isnt part of my other series

Peter was sure he was never going to be learning any physics at this rate, not with Mr. Stark as his teacher. He couldn’t even be blamed for it, his teacher was just distractingly gorgeous and Peter was a hormonal teenager. He wasn’t the only one with an obvious crush on Mr. Stark, most of the girls were swooning over him as well.

Every class ended up with him staring at the man and instead of paying attention to the words he was speaking, he could only focus on his lips, think about how they would feel on his skin. Ned was convinced he had a problem, probably because he was sick of Peter asking for his notes after every physics class.

He probably had a problem.

As his mind was wandering to all the things he wanted Mr. Stark to do to him, bend him over his desk, spank him, force him to his knees, he distantly recognized that the man was saying something, but his eyes were so brown and the way his hands splayed on the desk made Peter wonder what it would feel like to have those thick fingers inside of him. Peter’s own fingers were too slim to really satisfy him, but there was no way he’d be able to buy a toy and hide it from May, so he made it work.

“Peter, are you paying attention?” Mr. Stark asked, sounding slightly annoyed and finally the words managed to slip through Peter’s mental barricade.

“Sorry, daddy.” He responded, voice a little too dreamy and he immediately realized his mistake. The entire classroom went silent, tension thick in the air, and he could feel the stares of his classmates.  _Oh no._  “Fuck, I-I mean Mr. Stark,  _oh god…_ ” He hid his bright red face in his hands, cheeks flushed with embarrassment. He just couldn’t face the looks he must’ve been getting, he could hear people poorly attempt to hide their laughter, and some just didn’t try to hide it at all. He was absolutely never going to live this down.

“Alright guys, quiet down,” Mr. Stark said and Peter looked up at him for a moment. He looked a little amused, but there was something else that he couldn’t quite decipher, all he knew was that it sent a shiver up his spine and made heat pool in his stomach. He really was pathetic.

Thankfully Mr. Stark didn’t make the awkward moment drag on any longer and despite some lingering snickers he simply repeated the question. This time Peter managed to answer it without totally embarrassing himself, before hiding his face in his book again.

There was no way he could ever look at his teacher again.

 

* * *

 

The end of the class couldn’t come any sooner and Peter was entirely ready to get out as soon as possible and hide under his bedsheets at home, possibly never to come out again, but he was quickly stopped by the sound of Mr. Stark’s voice.

“Peter, could you stay behind for a bit?” And just like that, in one fell swoop, all of his nightmares suddenly became a reality.

“U-uh, yes, of course, sir,” he stammered, ignoring the laughter of some of the other students as they left the classroom. Peter stared at Ned, silently begging him to save him, but Ned just shrugged apologetically and left as well.

Once the door was shut and they were completely alone Mr. Stark casually leaned against his desk, taking Peter in from head to toe as the silence dragged on for a couple seconds. Mr. Stark was looking at him like he could see right through him and Peter had never felt so exposed in his entire life.

“So,” Mr. Stark said with a slight smirk, “Daddy, huh?”

“I-it was an honest mistake, I promise! I was just distracted and I wasn’t thinking and-” Mr. Stark raised his hand and Peter stopped rambling immediately. He wasn’t sure, but he swore Mr. Stark looked pleased when Peter obeyed without question.

“Would you mind telling me what was distracting you?” He’d really rather not. “And be honest, I don’t appreciate it when people lie to me,” Mr. Stark continued.

“I don’t- It’s just-” Peter started, no clue where his pathetic attempt at a sentence was going, but the intense stare coming from Mr. Stark practically forced him to spit out the truth. “ _You_.”

He didn’t just say that, he didn’t just actually confess he’d been daydreaming about fucking his teacher. He’d have to change schools, potentially move to a different city, or maybe even leave the country, this truly was the end for him. He’d miss Ned and MJ, but it’s a sacrifice he had to make.

“Oh?” Mr. Stark pushed himself off the desk and moved closer to Peter, forcing him to back up until his back hit the wall. They were so close that Peter could feel Mr. Stark’s body heat, it was a sincere struggle not to push their bodies together completely. “What were you thinking about?” Peter’s breath caught in his throat, eyes wide and face flushed. There was no way this was real.

“N-nothing.”

“Really? Is that why you called me daddy, sweetheart? Because of ‘nothing’?” The nickname made Peter’s knees weak. He wanted Mr. Stark to call him that while he fucked him until he couldn’t remember his own name.

A hand came up to his cheek and tilted his chin up, calloused fingers running over flushed skin and Peter thought he might die. “Please, sir.” He didn’t even know what exactly he was begging for, but by the dark look in Mr. Stark’s eyes, he could tell that it was the right thing to do.

“Nuh uh, sweetheart, say it.”

“Daddy…” Peter whimpered and immediately closed his eyes, a little embarrassed and a lot turned on.

“Good boy,” Mr. Stark purred, before taking a step back. “I’m going to ruin you, baby,” he promised, “but first, I think you need to be punished for not paying attention in class.” Peter’s breath hitched and he bit down on his lip, nerves and excitement coursing through his veins.

“Yes, daddy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i might write a second part to this, but who knows
> 
> also, come send me prompts on tumblr and maybe i'll write them! my tumblr is @commandernova


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here it is my guys, part 2, enjoy! or don't. don't let me tell you what to do

Pressed against a wall, his teachers hand slipping under his T-shirt and pushing the fabric up to his armpits, Peter had no idea how he got there, couldn’t remember the chain of events that led to him being in that position, but it seemed like for once in his life the stars aligned and everything worked out.

“You’re such a pretty boy, Peter, let me see what you keep hidden under your clothes,” Mr. Stark murmured, lips pressed to Peter’s neck, teeth scraping over sensitive skin and Peter struggled to keep himself upright. He’d never done anything like this before and it was safe to say he was already overwhelmed, every touch reminding him that he was in way over his head.

Mr. Stark took a step back to give Peter some space to undress and without the physical contact he suddenly realized what was going on and what was about to happen. This was his teacher, his high school teacher, and he was about to watch him get undressed and then do god knows what. If Peter had been a more responsible person who actually thought about their actions once in a while he would’ve ran for the hills, but instead he started to pull his shirt over his head, proud of how his hands only shook a little.

He had to keep his eyes focused on the ground as he undressed, fairly certain he was going to spontaneously combust if he had to look up at Mr. Stark and see the look in his eyes. He could feel the man stare at him, could feel the heat radiating from his body and it only served to make him even more aroused than he already was.

The moment he dropped his pants to the floor and toed off his shoes he felt his cheeks heat up, nervous fingers awkwardly toying with the waistband of his underwear, unsure whether or not to proceed.

“Keep ‘em on,” Mr. Stark said suddenly, startling Peter out of his trance and forcing him back into the moment. The order flooded Peter with relief, he wouldn’t have to expose himself entirely yet and despite being relatively confident in the fact that Mr. Stark would stop all of this if he asked, he still couldn’t help but be grateful.

“Yes, sir,” he responded, trying not to sound like he was on the verge of falling apart already, but he knew the choked off moan he let out when he watched Mr. Stark sit down in his chair gave him away. The way he patted his lap and looked at Peter expectantly made Peter’s legs turn to jelly and he nearly tripped over his own feet as he stumbled towards his teacher, convinced he was making a fool of himself.

Strong hands bent Peter over Mr. Stark’s lap, ass in the air and his wrists crossed behind his back. Peter was almost dizzy with arousal, the way Mr. Stark ran a hand over his backside a promise of what’s to come. Distantly he realized that he shouldn’t want this, shouldn’t want his teacher to bend him over his lap and spank him until he cried, but he did, he wanted it so badly and he couldn’t believe it was actually about to happen.

“Hard already, sweetheart?” Mr. Stark teased, sliding his hand down to pull at the waistband of his underwear and Peter subconsciously grinded against his thigh, moaning quietly at the sensation.

The first hit was unexpected, causing Peter to jolt forward just a little, the only thing keeping him in place the firm hold Mr. Stark had on his wrists. It wasn’t as bad as he had thought, maybe because he still had the protective layer of his underwear, or maybe Mr. Stark was going easy on him. Whatever it was, he didn’t care, all he knew was that it felt good and he instantly craved more.

“Fuck!” He gasped, his body going limp as soon as Mr. Stark pulled down his underwear and let it fall down to Peter’s ankles, his large hand rubbing over the slightly pink skin.

“This is going to be so much fun,” Mr. Stark purred and Peter had to close his eyes in anticipation, already so painfully, shamefully aroused.

After that Mr. Stark definitely stopped going easy on him, landing blow after blow on sensitive skin until Peter was trembling all over, moaning and gasping with every hit and even then it wasn’t enough.

10 hits in Mr. Stark let go of his wrists in favour of running a hand through Peter’s hair, the gentle touch was such a stark contrast to the pain that Peter’s next whimper sounded uncomfortably close to a sob, something that apparently spurred Mr. Stark on even more.

“Oh, sweetheart,” Tony said between two hits, voice low, “I’m gonna make you cry,” he promised and the next blow forced another sob out of Peter’s throat.

He didn’t know how long he kept going, just knew that with every hit he got harder, desperately grinding against Mr. Starks thigh, sobs and cries spilling from his lips. The pain was overwhelming, burning hot through his very core, like nothing he’d ever felt and he was pretty sure he could cum like this, just the rough friction against Mr. Stark’s pants and the ache spreading out through his ass.

“P-please!” Peter cried out, voice wet and tears streaking his face, not even sure what he was begging for. Mr. Stark seemed to know, though, because a hand reached down between Peter’s legs, one finger teasing over the head of his dick, shiny with the copious amounts of precum he was leaking.

“You’re so wet, baby, and it’s all for me, isn’t it?”

“Y-yes, daddy,” Peter sobbed, hands clutching Mr. Stark’s leg, desperately needing something to hold onto.

“Think you could cum just from me spanking your cute little ass, baby boy?” Mr. Stark delivered another light slap as he spoke and Peter whimpered, nodding frantically. His hips jerked without his permission, trying to get more of Mr. Stark’s hand on his dick, but Mr. Stark removed his hand again almost immediately and all Peter could do was let out a needy whine.

Peter was already dangerously close to the edge, on the verge of tipping over, and every next blow brought him even closer, rutting against his teacher’s leg like a dog in heat until he could no longer take it.

“Cum for me, sweetheart,” Mr. Stark said, smacking his ass hard enough to leave a hand-shaped mark and Peter all but wailed as he spilled his release all over Mr. Stark’s leg, pleasure shooting up his spine and making his entire body tense up. He was pretty sure he’d never had an orgasm that intense before, his vision whiting out for a second, and he didn’t even care that he was crying by the end of it, unable to move a muscle.

“Daddy,” Peter whimpered, suddenly acutely aware of his teacher’s erection pressing against him. “What about you?”

“Oh, baby boy, I’m far from done with you.” Peter could hear the smirk in his voice and a shudder wracked his body. “Get on your knees,” Mr. Stark ordered and Peter was helpless to obey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably won't be writing more of this because i have another teacher/student series going and i dont want to end up writing the same thing.


End file.
